


Little Mischief

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up and finds out, that Loki was in mood for mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mischief

Tony, not opening his eyes, stretched like a cat when he woke up wonderfully rested on a Saturday morning. The prospect of the whole day free, without any meetings and obligations, has put him in an incredibly good mood.

Finally he opened his eyes to look at Loki sleeping next to him, looking particulary lovely at this time of day, but… He was not there.

It was weird.

Tony ALWAYS woke up first. He watched then his lover for a while. He watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed, his black hair scattered on the pillow and his face relaxed, almost innocent.

This morning however, was not like that. Stark was lying in his bed all alone, and the cold bed next to him testified that the God of Mischief was awake for a long time.

Tony frowned and scratched his cheek, pondering where Loki could be at this time, when…

“No,” he whispered to himself with horror, putting a hand on his face. 

“Fuck no,” he said again, this time with both hands feeling the chin.

“Shitfuckpleaseno,” screamed and disentangled himself from the sheets. Jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom in panic, he looked in the mirror, his eyes blurred with tears.

“Noooooo!” he howled.

In a pleace where, for good several years, could be seen his great trimmed beard he cared about, loved and which made him even more handsome than he was without it, was nothing. He was cleaned-shaven. Completely. 

His heart broke at the sight. Tony was not ready to change his image, and certainly not in such a violent way and not getting rid of valuable beard.  
He was devastated.

After a few minutes of looking at the grief to his face, Tony Stark began to grow angry. There was only one explanation for the absence of his beard.

Loki.

And the engineer was really patiend with the God, he could withstand a lot of his mischief. Honey instead of schampoo, salt instead of sugar, vodka replaced by water or vice versa. Even hiding the car keys and tying scholaces. But this was too much.

“Loki, you fucking little shit!” He screamed so loudly that, if theGod was in the Stark Tower, he would for sure be able to hear it. “I will fucking scalp you! And nobody will fucking help you, fucking princess! I will kill you!”

The only answer was a loud laughter coming from somewhere in the living room.


End file.
